


To Build A Home

by freeal



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Issues, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你怎么知道是谁会将你杀死？</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然文中暗示发生在N52中的某个时间段，但实际上杂糅了许多设定。包括作者个人的head-canon。  
> 硬伤比较多。  
> 粗俗用语。

“你会回去？”红罗宾的信息在屏幕上莹莹发光。

格雷森眨了眨眼，接着又眨了眨。

一分半钟前他刚在大都会降落，正站在一栋民居楼顶眺望莱克斯大厦。这是个古怪地阴暗多雨的夜晚，光源被无限地推远了，雨水顺着制服接缝一刻不停地淌下去，阴暗的角落里到处都是压抑的哭泣。特工眨眨眼，终于抬手把积在眼眶里的雨水挤了出去。

在格雷森多年职业生涯所知的怪胎与书呆中，提姆对文字简讯的偏爱无人能及。大部分人都更倾向通过即时语音交流，义警内部通讯频道的使用体验向来远远高于趁手，但某种程度上迪克觉得自己可以理解提姆。文字总是不一样的，什么都不如文字来得精简和不直接。

格雷森滑动屏幕，按下删除。

文字的潜台词。回复，或是忽视。

典型的提姆。

如果他对自己诚实以待，格雷森刻意回避红罗宾意欲展开的这个话题，至今已有两个月之久。他有充足的理由怀疑提姆同样如此，只不过更好地被精于算计和冷静自持这两样顽疾所掩盖。

格雷森可以想象，当时提姆也许正在返回泰坦塔的路上，圣佛朗西斯科一如既往地阳光充足，气候宜人，金门大桥下雾气开始散去。突然之间，某种阴冷的感知掠过红罗兵全副武装的后背，脑后毛发瞬间立起——理智告诉他飞船外壁没有裂缝，空气系统正常运作……也让他知道此时某座城市已经寒风肆虐。

这就是他们如何发觉，一年中的那个日子就要到了。

一条新信息在屏幕上跳出，打断了格雷森的思路。还是提姆。一个加密地址，指向码头。

看来今夜他会比计划的还要更接近那座城市。

 

*

 

事态已经超出了所有人的计划。

大都会极少有如此阴冷暴雨的夜晚，这只是不祥预兆的第一点。同伴从发黄的牙缝间发出斗牛犬般的低吼，雨点敲击集装箱的铁皮就像是擂鼓，间或有大一些的雨滴落下，那声音就吓得人汗毛倒竖。吉姆手握铁链，向后退了一步。

“疤头”吉姆是个重视名誉的男人。在这世界上有一种人，他们不认得学识而认得情报，轻视美德可是重视声誉。你不能说吉姆是其中之一，他实际上更坏，即使理论上更好。

吉姆背井离乡——乘坐二十分钟的轮船横跨河面从哥谭来到大都会时老吉姆的咒骂声至今仍历历在耳。你这不争气的玩意他说，如果我当初把你当成猪肉卖给老吉尔伯特换酒喝，也是更好的一桩买卖他说，保佑你的婊子老娘他说，她觉得被我搞大肚子是今生最大的错误可是真的不是他说。

为什么人会离开家乡？这问题就像生存还是毁灭一样亘古流传。

是因为野心。是因为疲于应对。是因为它并不像人们喜欢说的那样刻骨铭心。是因为大家都这么做。是因为恐惧。

每个人都有自己的故事，怀揣不同的心情。

吉姆很清楚他为什么离开哥谭。在哥谭之外他就是吉姆。不是小吉姆，不是吉姆二世，不是“那个吉姆的杂种崽子”。他效忠自己的老大，他和哥们一起打架，他自己挣来自己的外号。“疤头”吉姆——他知道有一天这个称号会落地扎根，成为他在这座城市的根基。到那时，他就能彻底摆脱故乡的阴影，活在大都会的阳光下。

“我可没准备好对付这个。”吉姆嘶哑地抱怨。他又累又冷，湿得像条落水狗。身后集装箱咚的一声轻响，吉姆猛地回身，脚下被铁链一绊，就重重地跌进水潭。

跌倒的声音挑断了大部分人绷紧的神经。“那到底他妈是什么！”有人在嘶叫，他们听着自己发冻的呼吸，已经分不出阴影和形体，雨声和脚步声，只顾着抓紧手里随便找来的武器，好像那真的有什么用一样。

铁链在不知不觉中缠了许多道，沾满雨水滑得像蛇，吉姆手忙脚乱地解着，他听见有什么在空中高速飞过，下一刻，近旁的同伴就他处于同一海拔呻吟着。

“那是什么鬼东西？”吉姆愕然地自言自语，“……是鸟？是飞机？是……”

“……超级少女？”

“什……”吉姆没有看到任何东西，可是，转瞬之间，他就牢牢抓住按在地上，那感觉似曾相识……来自故乡的阴影又一次找上他……

“你们来这里干什么？”一道非人的低吼，“告诉我，现在！”

“……有人……雇我们给，呃，韦恩企业捣点乱……那个集装箱……”他试图转头示意，但身上的力气又加重了。

“谁？”

“求你，别伤害我……”

“现在！”

“疤头”吉姆是个重视声誉的男人，但这不代表他不珍惜生命。在那珍贵的一秒间，他想起了自己的母亲，在不工作的时间永远是一头干燥的金发和发红的双颊。她时不时会是一个刻薄的女人，但是她用午餐肉三明治喂养吉姆，叫他小吉米。在那一秒间，他只在想自己的母亲，河对岸她拥挤的公寓，和他们此时在同样的雨夜里。

“……契克蒂公司？我不知道……他们和韦恩集团有点过节……就是个小恶作剧……”

挥手的声音直冲着耳后而来。

吉姆想着哥谭晕了过去。

 

*

 

格雷森的计划里没有这个。

没有打击犯罪，没有邂逅外星人，同她并肩打击犯罪。

“超级少女？”

“夜翼？”

“不再是了。”

“哦。对。”

说实话，格雷森记不得他们第一次见面是在什么样的情况下了。这个世界每分每秒都变得更为疯狂，上一秒超人还是某个先进外星文明独一无二的遗孤，下一秒见过他包着尿布样子的姑娘就一拳把他揍到另一个城市。更别提红罗宾那位年纪尚轻的队友。

所有敌人都已经昏倒在地不省人事。他们面对是力量过于不相称的事态，格雷森几乎为此感到有些同情。

他已经和提姆简单交流过具体情况，不值一提。提姆的无人机也准点前来，停在方才差点被破坏的集装箱上头。现在我们在所有集装箱都装定位器了吗？格雷森打量着眼前的无人机，涂装和红罗宾制服如出一辙。典型的提姆。

这样下去，提姆可能也会发展出和他们共同导师给所有东西打上个人标识类似的症状。格雷森很担心他。

他把东西装进无人机的货舱，看着它飞走，才转过身去。

“——所以，超人最近怎么样？”

卡拉正静静地悬浮在集装箱旁的半空中，全身笼罩在一圈模糊的光晕中间。她释放出体内黄太阳的能量，大幅提升体表温度，雨水还来不及接触到她的皮肤就被蒸发成水汽。格雷森不认为卡拉是有意这么做的。她的心思显然已经不在此处。

天知道她在眺望什么。

格雷森对这名地球的新客人所知不多，他知道的是和克拉克不一样，她的记忆里那个早已毁灭的星球就像昨日一样清晰，几乎触手可及。格雷森无法想象一个人该如何接受故土不复存在的事实。

氪星惆怅的女儿，家乡对她而言是什么？那是红色太阳落在皮肤上有重量的热度，带来一阵寒意的微风，来自行星核心不可抗拒的引力……在这个陌生的星球，她一定觉得自己变得过于麻木。

格雷森觉得必须得说点什么，才能让自己不再往下想。

“超级少女？”

“是？”

“你在看什么？”

“不。我在听。”卡拉极轻地说，仿佛深陷梦境。她的瞳孔也在微微发光 。“施旺在唱歌。和她的兄弟一起。”

“……施谁？”

“一个朋友。”她简短地笑了笑，“关于你刚才的问题……我不清楚他在哪儿。我们很久没见过了。”

“哦。我以为……”

“他是家人？是的。”

他们无言地盯着对方。

格雷森意识到，他也已经很久没有见过自己家人除去伪装的面庞。这发现令他坐立不安。

义警是一份危险的工作。有时忧虑会无由冲上心头：他的非血缘兄弟们是否安好？达米安是否被巨剑当胸穿过；提姆是否在一种难言的绝望和满足中跌下高楼；杰森是否躺在自己的血泊，听着末日来临的倒数？

有一点是可以肯定的：他不会从蝙蝠本人口中听到这些消息。既不是杰森逃离直到见不到哥谭的闪电，听不到哥谭的雷鸣，他终于结识新的朋友和伙伴，但友情也随着时间的流逝渐行渐远；不是提姆企图承担过多责任，他整夜整夜不睡觉，就像他觉得自己时日无多，而当他认为终时已至，放手变得过于容易；不是达米安在自己的过往中逡巡，他还是应当玩乐的年纪，却已经和这个世界有了过多历史。

这就是为什么他开始培养这一种习惯——杰森在巴西，提姆在梵蒂冈，达米安在加勒比海域。从内心深处，格雷森明白这没有任何意义。

敲击一根气管、创造瘀伤和无数弹跳的间隙，格雷森偶然穿过集装箱望见河对面的城市，同样遍布阴霾。他知道他短暂的凝视多少是空洞的。就像那座壮观的家宅，那个寒冷的洞穴，在这一刻，它们投下的巨影不过是一群蝙蝠的庇护所。

“我可以离开了吗？”氪星人垂手示意脚下昏迷不醒的恶棍，“我猜剩下的你可以应付？”

“哦。当然。”这说法本该让他不高兴，但你实在不能太把一个初来乍到的外星人的话当真。“别让我耽误你。”

卡拉似乎已经迫不及待地想要离去，但她刚转过身，还是驻足了片刻：“……格雷森。”

格雷森从集装箱跳下地面，查看一个伤疤横穿额头的喽啰。似乎快要醒了。他张着嘴抬起头，苦涩的雨水立刻流了进去。“呃？”

“我尝试不去想关于家人的事。关于氪星。”卡拉斟酌着开口。她的口音仍然很浓，把所有气声发成难以辨认的嘶响。“我来到这里之后遇上的大多数麻烦，都是因为我对故乡的幻象抓住不放。”

“有时候你必须强迫自己的心离开那里，否则它也许会最终杀死你。地球的儿子，我希望你不需要花费一个星球的灭亡来明白这件事。”

卡拉离开了。

“呃……什……”那喽啰呻吟着睁开眼睛。但格雷森的手刀已经等在那里。

他在雨里站起来。

这会是他在美国的最后一夜。凌晨十二点三十分将会有直升机前往星球日报楼顶接起他，接着他们将连夜飞往巴格达。幸运的话，他在美索不达米亚平原的事务会在两个月之内结束，提姆的留言会继续留在回收箱里，如果他终于和自己答成和解，他也许会回复。也许他会下定决心说，不。

接着，他就会回家。

突然之间，格雷森近乎疼痛地想念过去他在布鲁海文的安全屋。

那并不是全世界最好的住所，当然。甚至算不上一个真正的家。那里军事用品过多，而细软过少，大多数日子里，都显得过于拥挤和昏暗。可那是独属于他的藏身之所，一个归去之处。心之故里。

一个美国人一生中要搬五至六次家，生在马戏团的孩子必须像波西米亚人一样熟悉漂泊，不期望安身立命。格雷森同一刻就会想起数个他曾称为家的处所：父母的怀抱，马戏帐篷下的钢架床，一个充满蝙蝠鼓翅声的洞穴。可在这一刻，他想念布鲁海文最甚。

也许是那里的街道莫名熟悉，或是港口的雾气叫人迷醉。曾经的布鲁海文已经不可追寻，哀悼也会改变一个人回望的方式。但最有可能的，是因为有史以来第一次，格雷森意识到，这里是独属于他自己的房间。

我的房间。他怀着一种近乎惊惧的心情想。就像这词语在那个洞穴中第一次跳进他的脑海，心脏剧烈收缩，无限的可能性在面前展开——那是一副令人激奋的图景。但是离去又会带来如此痛楚，你怎么知道是谁会将你杀死？

成长正像被闪电击中——疼痛且耳目一新。被那道荣耀的光焰迷惑，电流鞭打每一个细胞，你再也不会是从前。

通讯器又在他的手腕上轻声嗡鸣。有那么十分之一秒格雷森以为是提姆——别嘲笑他，这是人之本性。

飞行员搀着简写的短信荧荧发光：“十五分钟后准时抵达。过时不候。”

这家伙从哪里空出手打字的？格雷森瞪着自己的手腕。天哪。

关于他们所用的通讯方式，有一点有趣而不为人知的地方是，如果你阅读或是播放过信息，随后置之不理，通讯器会在三十秒后将其彻底粉碎。人性化的阅后即焚，职业需求。而如果你实际上分出精力和手指来把它选择删除，这条信息则会被塞进一个隐藏的回收箱里，等待着再次翻阅。

一，二，三，四。是时候让合法执法者做自己的工作了，格雷森往大都会警局的拨去一个匿名电话。二十七，二十八，二十九，三十。飞行员的短信已被删除。

结束短暂的通话，格雷森朝着天空射出钩爪。九十一，九十二，九十三……他不该继续数下去了。格雷森还有十三分钟，而从码头赶往星球日报大楼通常则需要二十分钟以上。时间不站在他这边，他必须抓紧时间的喉咙，从中挤压住富余。

脚步踩碎水洼，跳跃划破雨幕——隐隐约约的，格雷森觉得这并不是为了赶赴一场远在大西洋彼岸，或许有去无回的艰苦战役。他好像是在奔向某个更有吸引力的目的地，某种温暖，近乎令人刺痛的源头，像是太阳晒伤皮肤……

格雷森觉得自己正在向家奔跑。

他归心似箭。

  
  



End file.
